


a certain kind of warmth

by angstychats



Series: sky full of stars | vld whump week 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 1: Fever, M/M, again i wanna die, hurt comfort hELL, i'm so late fUck, im crying, klance is overtaking me yikes, this is late as hell please euthanize me, vld whump week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstychats/pseuds/angstychats
Summary: lance is sick, but he's far too distracted to really care. keith, on the other hand, cares too much.





	a certain kind of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this is really late & i h8 myself but here please take this

there's a pounding in my head

and a warmth in my cheeks 

but it has nothing to do

with my feelings for you

* * *

 

Lance, in all honesty, knew how it felt to be sick.

Over the years, he would have to take care of his brothers, sisters, cousins, nieces, and nephews when an adult suitable for the situation was busy. He would sit with his family and make them soup, turn on cable television, and tuck them tightly under layers of warm blankets. It was usually a week later when he would start to feel the coughing from a shared cold, or the nausea from a shared stomach bug.

And yet, he found it very surprising when he started to feel warm, warmer than usual. He began to sweat excessively more than usual during training and he was tired, so tired. He, quite honestly, felt defeated. He must have just picked up a little fever from one of their recent planet liberations, no big deal. But he had almost forgotten what it was like to feel ill and here he was, in space, so far from from home and handmade blankets and chicken soup made by his mother when she had the time and the company of a bunch of little children as they sat to watch the Princess Bride for the second time that week, in all of their sick glory. Of all the times to get sick, it was a time when he didn't have the liberty to be. Where he had to be training to fight and defend people, without a break. He was so stressed, and everytime he would look at the stars surrounding the ship, all he could think about was bringing the younger children in his family outside or hauling them all out onto the roof to look at the stars, so the adults could drink and smoke without bad conscience.

He would point out the different constellations as the kids would look out up in awe at the vastness of the universe.

He was homesick.

He was sick, in general.

And he was so tired.

So it was no wonder that he fainted in the middle of training in front of the other four paladins, much to their horror.

Keith rushed to his side, pulling Lance's unconscious form into his lap, and was immediately off put by the temperature of the boy's body. He put a hand to his forehead and flinched back.

"He's burning up. We gotta get him to the med bay." Keith looked up towards Shiro seriously, and Shiro nodded, picking up the boy (who seemed so thin and fragile now) and running with him, Pidge running ahead to alert Coran. Keith stood there, stuck in some stupor. How did none of them notice that Lance was sick? He watched as Shiro ran down the hall, Lance's body so limp in his arms.

* * *

When Lance finally awoke, he was laying in a bed, sterile lights shining down in him, making his head pound. He felt so heavy. Was he at the hospital? Where was his family? Were they okay?

And then Keith's face was above his, and everything came back in a rush. Lance frowned. Keith smirked at him, but it didn't reach his eyes. Fatigue and worry lined every feature of his face, and Lance propped himself up on the bed. 

Keith ran forward and eased him back down, Lance growing confused. Why was he here? Was anyone else hurt? He scanned through to the latest thing he could remember, and it was training with the team. And then, black. He hazily remembered his fever, and the dots finally connected. Oh lord no, had he passed out? He looked to Keith, eyes wide.

"Did I-"

"We were standing there, and all of a sudden you were on the ground...God, you scared me so bad, Lance." Keith admitted.

Lance found himself smirking indulgently. "Aw, Keith, you really do care about me!" He rasped. Keith gave him a small smile. 

"Yeah, maybe a bit."

His face suddenly hardened. "Why didn't you tell us how sick you were? We could have given you some time to rest. You don't have to be training every hour of the day, you know."

Snapshots of his family filled his brain. His younger sister's quinceanera, his little nephews smile, his mothers joyous scream when she found out Lance had been accepted into the Garrison, his family cramped together on their couch and in the floor of the living room to watch a movie.

"Just been a bit distracted." Lance muttered. Keith narrowed his eyes disbelievingly.

"Well, it's not exactly a lie."

And thus, Lance proceeded to tell his teammate everything. How badly he missed his little home that housed such a big family. The homemade food that his mother made when extended family popped in, which was almost every other night. Sharing a room with his younger brothers. Painting his oldest sisters nails, and making cut and tie blankets to pass time. The sickness had reminded him of a time when family cared for family in any way they could, and realizing that here, so many galaxies away from home, he couldn't expect to find chicken noodle soup outside his door after waking from a fever nap.

And Keith listened to him as Lance poured his heart out to him for the better part of an hour. 

Lance eventually fell asleep though, feeling too warm and slightly nauseous. 

* * *

 

When Lance awoke again, he awoke in his room.

And there, in front of his slightly opened door, was a small bowl of chicken noodle soup.

**Author's Note:**

> hurt/comfort anyone ?? also i wrote these when i had the time (night) and it's really bad i know ahhh i'm sorry !!


End file.
